Naruto Heroes
by Tommy The Orange Hokage
Summary: A new Naruto series in an alternate universe. Get ready for chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Naruto, a young boy who is the son of Minato and Kushina was a very smart boy. He always passes his exams and masters all the jutsus that they teach him at the academy. Then his Sensei Ikura announced that a new student had joined his class and her name was Hinata. As Hinata was introducing herself, Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how she was so sweet talking about her dream to one day be a great Ramen cooker. When, Naruto heard that, he fell in love with her because he thought that she is the perfect one that he could live forever with. When Hinata finish introducing herself, Naruto was so afraid to ask her to sit next to her and when he finally tries to ask her, his rival named Sauske asked already. When Naruto heard this he was so furious at Sauske. He just thought about using the new technique that his dad taught him called the Rasengan on him. But he remembered that his dad told him to use it only on evil ninjas and people. So then Naruto instead just said hi to Hinata and she blushed. Naruto smiled and it was time for lunch. During that lunch Naruto was so happy that he got to sit by Hinata on the bench.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I want to become the best sensei like my dad" said Naruto.

"Um.. hi Naruto I am Hinata and I'm sorry that I didn't say respond to you this morning." Replied a worry Hinata.

"Oh it's ok I know how it feels to talk on the first day, it can be kind of nervous to talk." Said Naruto.

"What do you have for lunch Hinata?"

"I have chicken curry. What about you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I always have Ramen for lunch it's my favourite." Said a very happy Naruto.

"Really? Come over my house one day and I will make my special homemade Ramen, everyone says it's a good start. So I will keep improving till I make the best Ramen in this village!" Said an excited Hinata.

"Ok! How about tomorrow it's the weekend I'll come over for lunch, ok?"

Yes that's perfect." Hinata replied

As the day continues it was home time. Naruto walked home alone and once he got home he told his parents about Hinata.

When Kushina heard that he had a crush on Hinata she said "it is not ok to have a crush on a girl yet! It will interrupt your education and you will fail!"

Minato interrupted and said "it's fine don't worry I had a crush on you the first day I saw you and look how smart I am. So don't worry he won't fail he will grow up just like me."

"Ok fine, but if he fails it's all your fault." Said Kushina.

Minato smiled. It was time for bed and Naruto can't wait for lunch with Hinata tomorrow.

Tell me how was the first chapter guys should I continue. Don't forget to Like and follow and Review guys!


	2. Lunch!

**Chapter 2: Lunch!**

It was Saturday and Naruto was so excited about lunch with Hinata. Naruto went downstairs in his PJs and had breakfast. During his breakfast, Naruto asked his parents what to wear.

So Minato replied "just be yourself that's what girls always wants."

Kushina quickly respond "unless you're very ugly you need to cover that face of yours, girls hate boys with ugly faces. But don't worry you are the most handsome son I could ever have."

"But mom what if you have another son will I be ugly then?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh sweetheart I will love you both and you both can be my two handsome sons. Replied Kushina. "Mom's right Naruto we will love you and your siblings equally." Said Minato.

"Well I'm stuffed! I had two bowls of mom's chicken steamed rice, it's so delicious I want more but I think I'll explode like when my friend named Choji ate 20 bags of chips and he almost passed out."

"Really! What a friend you have." Replied Minato while he gulps his saliva.

"Dad can you teach me another jutsu? I want to become stronger."

"Ok come outside and I'll teach you one."

As Naruto and Minato walked outside Kushina called Minato.

She whispered to him "don't teach him that jutsu ok?" Minato knew that Naruto cannot learn that jutsu until he is the***BANG***.

"Huh what did you do NARUTO?!" Yelled Minato while he runs outside.

"Um dad I accidentally used Rasengan on the tree to practice and it fell down…."

"Oh Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that you only can use it when you're in danger?!" Minato scolded at Naruto

"Sorry dad I forgot." Said a sad Naruto.

"Well it's ok but I can't teach you a jutsu now because our training area is broken. I have to fix it, maybe next week."

Naruto then ran to his mom and cried on her lap.

"What do I do mom? Daddy's mad at me" Naruto said as he cries quietly.

"It's ok he's not mad at you. It's just that you should listen to dad and be careful next time. Ok?

"Ok mom." Naruto smiled gently.

Naruto went upstairs to his room and wore his favourite clothes that expresses his style. He wore his black T-shirt with his clan symbol in the middle and a pair of navy blue jeans and most importantly his goggles.

Naruto then told his parents that he is going to Hinata's house.

As Naruto went to Hinata's house he noticed that it was stuck to the Hokage building. Naruto quickly remembered that when Hinata was introducing herself she said that Lady Tsunade gave her this house cause she had nowhere to live.***Knock Knock***

"Who is it?" Asked Hinata

"It's me Naruto I'm here for lunch."

Hinata opens the door.

"Hey Naruto! I'm so excited to see if you actually like my cooking." Said Hinata excitedly.

"Of course I will always like anything that is from you." Said Naruto romantically.

Hinata started blushing. As Naruto walked in he noticed that Hinata lives alone. He wondered what happened to them. So he asked.

"Hey Hinata. Where are your parents?"

Hinata replied "My parents died during the Third Great Ninja War."

Naruto noticed a tear running down her face. He felt sad for her so he told her that she can live with him. Hinata was happy to but Lady Tsunade said that she had to stay in this house forever.

"What? Why did she say that?" Asked a frustrated Naruto.

"I don't know either that's what she told me. I tried asking her why too but she didn't answer." Replied Hinata.

Naruto told her not to worry and asked her to think about something else. Naruto had an idea to help Hinata.

Naruto said "why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Asked Hinata.

"We'll play hide and seek. One of my favourite games to play." Replied Naruto.

As the day continued Hinata and Naruto played hide and seek until the evening and eventually forgot about their lunch. But then when Naruto look outside and noticed it was dark he told Hinata and they both laughed about how they were having so much fun. Then Naruto started to get hungry. Hinata started cooking the ramen. When Hinata finished Naruto couldn't believe how good the smell was.

_"Mmmm it smells so good."_ Naruto thought.

Hinata finished cooking and started to put it on the table. Naruto can't wait. But when Naruto started to take a bite ***BOOM***. A group of Ninjas blasted into their house.

"Oh no, it's Sound Four! Run Hinata" Said Naruto

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 3!_**


End file.
